


The day Draco Malfoy was saved

by shushumimi123



Series: The world from Draco's eyes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Dad Draco, Draco's perspective, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushumimi123/pseuds/shushumimi123
Summary: Draco recalls the best day of his life(Inspired by Upthehillart art by the same name)





	The day Draco Malfoy was saved

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write fanfictions so I am unsure if this is any good, to be honest.
> 
> Comment your thoughts. Love it? Hate it? Burn it and jump off a cliff? Any criticism is good criticism. 
> 
> Also, I wouldn’t mind suggestions on where you’d like this to go. I’ll listen to any direction (just be mindful of ships though. I want everyone to be able to enjoy this. Though cannon ships will be a part of this, obviously won't be centre stage)
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hall was cold, empty and undisturbed. The lights were dim, casting long shadows along the tiles with uncertain darkness. The clock at the end of the corridor echoed with each movement of its hand. Each tick timed perfectly with his heart as though keeping him grounded. Keeping him breathing.

  
Draco looked down at his hands, thumbing the bandages on his left forearm as he sat in the uncomfortable waiting room chair. Just this morning he was here, wondering these halls with his white robe treating a patient who had sat in that exact chair. And now, at this time of night, when the world was asleep, he was here, in that chair feeling as uncertain as that patient did.

How long Draco had been sitting there, he did not know. But he tried to recall. Astoria woke him up with a startling cry around 12:37 am. When Draco woke and figured what was wrong, it was 12:44 am. By the time Draco grabbed their nightrobes and overnight bag it was 12:49. Apparating to the hospital, the nurse had checked in Astoria at 12:59. When Draco left the delivery suite after freezing up at the sight of Astoria in agony, it was 1:23. And that was the last time Draco had checked a clock.

Draco groaned and leaned forward, running his hands over his face. It was his wife and child in that room, and only now his knowledge left him stranded? It was awful. He felt awful.

He was still in his surgical gown with his gloves discarded on the seat beside him. He had spent what felt like forever, sipping water, writing to his parents that Astoria was in labour to come to St. Mungo’s in the morning, checking his patient’s files and pacing. But after Draco walked the corridor for the fourth time, he had enough and had taken a seat.

Draco looked around aimlessly, his exhaustion catching up to him. But as he started to relax in his seat, the door of delivery suite 3 opened and Draco had risen to his feet so quickly that he had almost tripped over himself.

“Mr. Malfoy, she’s ready,” a Healer spoke out, leaning his head out from the door.

Draco nodded and took in a deep inhale, trying his hardest to keep his expression mellow and composed. “I’m coming,” he said, his voice steady. He hurried in after him and paused, looking around the room and taking in the surroundings.

Three Healers- including himself were in the room. He had wished for more people, but there wasn’t much to ask for during the graveyard shift.

Astoria was sitting on the bed, her legs apart and one of the Healers under her gown as she called out to them. “You’re almost there, Mrs. Malfoy. Get ready to push soon.”

Draco could have sworn his heart stopped. She was so close. So close to having their child and Astoria- beautiful, amazing Astoria was smiling at him. She was mouthing something to him, but Draco didn’t pick it up, his body switching to autopilot as a Healer. It was now or never. The most important test he would ever face as a Healer.

He turned around and hurried to the sink, scrubbing his hands harder than ever before, not wanting to risk anything. He patted his hands dry before sliding on a new pair of gloves, and before his body could process, he found himself by Astoria’s side with his hand extended to her.

Astoria reached out and gripped it lightly, bringing his hand to her mouth and brushing her lips against his fingers. With that subtle gesture of love, Draco knew everything would be okay.

He reached up and gently brushed her hair from her forehead, uncaring for the amount of sweat on her face. To him, it just made her look even more beautiful. Draco leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her temple. “I love you,” he breathed out against her flushed skin.

“Alright, Mrs. Malfoy. You’re fully dilated. Get ready to push on the count of three,” the Healer asked again, looking up at them from over Astoria’s gown.

“Ready, love,” Draco asked, whispering to her.

And to his surprise, Astoria grinned through her obvious pain and nodded. “Born ready.”

Draco nodded and leaned back, watching as she took a deep breath, sitting up slightly and at the count of three she started to push. She squeezed his hand so tight that his fingers went numb. But that did not matter to him. He just kept looking at her and the Healer who was checking her vitals. His colleague looked up at him and gave him a thumbs up, and Draco felt he could breathe again, turning back to look at his wife. So far so good.

Astoria panted heavily and leaned against his side, before taking another breath and pushing again.

Draco felt his lips curl up into a smile, though his eyebrows furrowed, clearly showing his weariness. “You’re doing so well, Astoria. My beautiful wife. My strong wife, you are doing perfectly,” he said and gently brushed her hair from her face again, continuing to speak soft encouragements to her as his eyes studied the faces of the other Healers, making sure everything was going smoothly.

Astoria gave another push before the Healer looked up at them. “The baby’s crowning, Mr. Malfoy.”

Draco had forgotten how he had mentioned that he wanted to be the first one to hold his baby and he nodded. Grateful that the Healer remembered for him. “Thank you, Ms. Patil,” he said and kissed Astoria’s head.

Astoria smiled at him and reached up to place her shaky hand against his cheek. “Go catch our baby, love. I’ll be okay,” she said, her voice weak but still had her wonderfully teasing tone.

Draco smiled and nodded, watching Ms. Patil replace his hand with her own, allowing Draco to sit where she had just been.

Draco closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before looking down at the scene in front of him.

His breath hitched when he saw that indeed his baby was crowning and all he saw was a tuff of whitish-blonde hair. Just like his own. That was his baby. So close to being born. So close to being with them.

He took in another breath before readying his hands and looked up at Astoria. “Last push, love. Just one big one and it’ll all be over.”

And with that, the silence of the halls was filled with a groaning scream. Astoria’s face was bright red, and one hand was squeezing the metal railing while the other was bruising the Healer’s hand. But it was all worth it. Because, in a moment, the cries of the mother were joined by the cries of new life.

Draco guided his baby out and held him close, the world around him stopping. His eyes were fixated on the baby in his arms.

The baby was small. Smaller than most, but his cry was loud. He was healthy. _He_ was a _he_. “It’s a boy,” he breathed out, and his cheeks became hot, tears he didn’t even notice formed rolling down. “We have a son,” he said, looking up at Astoria, who laid there, eyes closed as she caught her breath. But Draco saw the small curl on her lips. She had heard him, and she too was happy.

The other Healer swiftly came around and clipped the umbilical cord before snipping it. The action hadn’t registered in Draco’s mind. He was too busy taking in his tiny, pink baby. His healthy, beautiful son.

Draco found himself getting up and walked over to the washbasin, not realizing how grateful he was that the other Healers let him be with his son. He grabbed the cloth and gently wet with the warm water and started to wipe the remaining vernix from his baby’s body. Draco took his time to clean his body, his heart swelling as the cries relaxed and turned to soft coos.

Draco then took a dry towel and patted him dry before placing him on the baby scale, nervously tapping his finger against the counter as he read the weight. “Six pounds, nine ounces,” Draco sighed in relief. His son was small but fit. He heard the scratching of a quill and grabbed the measuring tape. Draco knew this was standard procedure for every baby. But with his baby, it felt different. He was bonding with his baby, being the one to check his baby and being the one to make sure everything was well. He felt good. Good that he was able to do this for his son. To make sure he was healthy and safe.

After all the information was recorded and Draco was satisfied with the results, Draco wrapped him up in a soft blanket and turned around, walking back to his wife.  
Astoria had passed the placenta, and now the other Healers were cleaning up, swishing their wands to dispose of everything needing of eliminating and placing a blanket on Astoria for comfort.

Draco sat on the edge of the bed and handed Astoria, their baby. He watched as she collected him in her arms and gently moved the blanket down to place a gentle kiss on his head, causing him to softly coo in response, finally opening his eyes.

Both Astoria and Draco felt their breath be taken away. The baby’s eyes were large and so beautiful as he looked around at them. Just like his mother’s, but the colour like his.

“He truly is our child. So beautiful,” she whispered, gently brushing her fingers along his cheek.

Draco just nodded and rested his head against her’s. “Yeah,” he breathed out. For a while, the couple stared at the baby, the world around them unimportant as they basked in the beauty of their child.

Draco jumped a bit when the baby made a disgruntled sound and turned to Astoria. “He needs to be fed,” he said softly. He watched her nod and slipped down her gown and hold the baby close. Draco watched his baby suckle, reaching over to gently press his finger against his plump cheek, unable to feel nothing else but pride.

Draco looked up and pushed himself off the bed, walking over to the sink where the other Healers were. Draco removed his gown and his gloves, tossing them in the bin just like the others and started to wash his hands.

“Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy,” Mrs. Patil said patting his shoulder. Draco was surprised by the gesture and looked up at her.

“Fatherhood suits you,” the other Healer said as he finished up drying his hands.

Draco stared at the two with confusion. They were smiling at him and being genuine, not just kind. Draco had always wanted to be this way with his fellow Healers, but with his past, they all kept their distance, despite proving himself over and over through the years. But, today, on this perfect day the whole universe seemed to have shifted. The atmosphere around the two felt friendly and kind, something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

Draco wished he had answered them as he slowly patted his hands dry, but instead, he just watched them go, leaving him with his wife and child.

“He’s right. Fatherhood does suit you,” Astoria said softly, her eyes still not looking away from their baby.

Draco raised his eyebrow at her and settled back beside her, placing his arm on her shoulder as he scooted closer. “I’ve been a father for twenty minutes. I’m sure that’s not true,” he said. He wished he was just acting humble, but he wasn’t. It was his fears boiling over.

How could he, Draco Malfoy be a good father? Now, that he was looking at his baby like this, without the Healer’s mind, his mind started to race. This precious baby in his arms was so pure and untouched by darkness. Draco was tainted. Draco had seen evils in this world that still keep him up at night. Draco had blood on his hands of innocent people and almost helped destroy this world. Draco still carried the scars- physical and emotional with him like monster looming over him. How could a man like that be a good father?

Draco blinked back to reality when he felt a soft hand on his cheek and looked down. His eyes met Astoria’s, and he felt his breath fill his lungs again. He had been having palpitations again. He pursed his lips tightly together as his hand reached to rub his chest, trying to subtly rub the pain away.

Astoria gave him a stern look before leaning up to peck his lips. “Draco Malfoy. You are an amazing person. You’re loving and caring and will do anything for your family,” she said and sighed, reaching over to take his hand, gently squeezing it. “Do you remember why you became a Healer?”

Draco looked at their hands before his eyes rested on his baby again. “To rewrite my sins and to be the kind of person my child would look up to, instead of a warning of what not to become,” he recited, having to remind himself that every day from the moment he decided to go down this path.

Astoria kissed his hand again and nodded. “Exactly,” she said and opened her mouth to continue before letting out a yawn. The two of them chuckled softly and turned their attention back to their son, resting his head back on Astoria’s.

“Scorpius,” Draco whispered, hearing the slight breath from his wife, knowing that she was smiling now.

“It’s such an intense name for such a cute baby,” she teased. They had picked the name months before. Having to make sure it fits with the Malfoy's structure of naming children as well as be a name everyone at least approved of. Scorpius for a boy and if it was a girl…well, that was forgotten now.

Draco hummed and shrugged. “I still like it. It’s oddly fitting,” he said and watched as Scorpius unlatched from Astoria.

Astoria smiled and nodded. “It is. Our baby. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,” she muttered and rested Scorpius against her shoulder and rubbed his back. When he let out the cutest burp, Draco and Astoria shared a laugh. “I think he likes it,” Draco kidded.

Astoria hummed and held him back to his chest, covering her mouth as she yawned, laying back on the bed and closed her eyes.

“You should get some rest,” Draco whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek. He watched her nod and carefully took his baby into his arms. Draco kissed Astoria again and made sure she was asleep before getting up. He reached into his wand pocket of his trousers and pulled it out, waving it around to make sure she was nicely tucked in before walking to the corner of the room and uncovered the plush rocking chair and settled himself down.

He held Scorpius close to his chest and watched the baby’s chest slowly rise and fall. He had fallen asleep, and Draco felt a new wave of pride wash over him, along with something else.

Love

“I love you so much, my boy. I promise you that I will give you the best life one could ask for,” he whispered as he lifted his baby up and held him close to his face, ever so gently placing a kiss on his head.

Draco looked up when he noticed the room was getting brighter. He turned to face the window and watched as the sky became an array of orange, banishing the deep blue of the night sky. The room gleamed in the crimson hue. And as the light fell upon Draco, he turned back to his baby, his pink skin and glistening hair sparkling in the sun. There was no denying it that Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was a gift from above.

Draco had no way of knowing just how lucky he was. How this precious person, sleeping so soundly in his arms would change his life in the absolutely, most perfect way possible.

Draco leaned back in the chair and gazed down at the baby in his arms, protecting him against his chest, muttering loving promises to him, Draco was once again in his own world. His world that he so willingly opened up to his baby with open arms. Draco was calm; his heart relaxed in his chest as the morning brought a sense of peace upon him.

The time was 7:22 am on March 20th, 2006. Marking the day that Draco Malfoy, was saved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you all enjoyed this. For the continuation of this series, here’s the link:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/13028871/chapters/29800560


End file.
